New Beginnings, Old Danger
by Anthony Flea John Chad
Summary: Satine Faked her death on opening night. She and Christian are reunited a year later, and they run away to London. The Duke though, has also heard about the Sparkling Diamond's return............Bohemian Diamonds, and Queen of the Damned, you rock!!!!!
1. Reunited

Please R/R, this is my first fanfict and I need to know how I am doing! Thanks to everyone who does!  
  
Satine giggled as Christian carried her up the garden path to their home. "Put me down you fool!" she protested as he awkwardly opened the door.  
  
"Remember, the Doctor said get plenty of rest," said Christian, as he unpacked the shopping onto the kitchen table. Satine smiled as she climbed the stairs. She was almost fully recovered from her TB but Christian still worried about her. As she went into their room she could here Christian singing their song from the kitchen, were he was cooking their dinner.  
  
"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day" Christian sang as he chopped some onions. His eyes began to sting and he remembered the last time he cried.  
  
Two years before. It was 1899, the summer of love. He knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Harold Zidler, or Satine. The world had been swept up in the bohemian revolution, and he had travelled from London to be a part of it. He came to Montmartre, the centre of the bohemian revolution. He had come to live a penniless existence; he had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which he believed above all things, love. There was only one problem- he had never been in love. That was when he fist met Toulouse. The person who introduced him to the Moulin Rouge, the person who introduced him to her. Satine. If it weren't for Toulouse, he would never have fallen in love.  
  
One year after. "Chwistian! Chwistian!" Toulouse called down through the big hole the Argentinean had caused 1 year ago. They had put a ladder there but when Satine died, Christian removed it. "Chwistian! I know you are there! Pwease! There wis something you need to see!" Oh what the hell, Christian thought. I can't stay here forever. He put the ladder against the hole and climbed up it. "Chwistian! There you a.you, you, you've gwown a beard!" Christian felt his face and sure enough, he had a beard- and quite a scruffy one. He had lost track of the months, and he hadn't bothered shaving-or even changing clothes.  
  
"We need to smarten you up!" said Satie, who was already holding a razor. A while later Christian looked in the mirror. He was wearing the Argentinean's best suit once more and he looked exactly like he did on the night he met Satine. "Why are you doing this? Were are we going?" he said, very confused. "You will see, my dear Chwistian!" laughed Toulouse. Christian didn't feel like laughing. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to mourn his lost love in peace.  
  
They arrived outside the old, battered Moulin Rouge. Toulouse walked up to the doors and knocked. To Christian's surprise, a woman opened it, and he recognised her as Nini. She was the last person he wanted to see, as she was the bitch who gave away Satine and Christian's secret affair to the Duke. She saw him and quickly ran away, leaving the door wide open. They entered the main hall and closed the door. "There you are Toulouse, good! And you managed to bring Christian. Thank you." Said a greying, rosy-cheeked Harold Zidler. He led Christian towards his office and put his hand on the brass doorknob, "Christian, what you are about to see may surprise you but we will explain after", he said and turned the Knob.  
  
One year later. Christian smiled. That was the last time he cried. He remembered how he held his breath when the door opened, and how he gasped when he saw what was behind it. There she was-looking more beautiful than ever. Satine. His lover, his angel, his soul mate. He laughed to himself. He was informed that he fainted after that.  
  
One year before. "Christian!" cried Satine. "It's ok, he has only fainted", said Zidler, who lifted Christian up onto a chair. When Christian woke, the first thing he saw was Satine. "Tell me this is a dream", he muttered. "It is no dream, my love," replied Satine, "It is really me". Christian was silent for a minute, and then he put his hand on hers, tears flowing down his cheeks. "How, why?" he sobbed.  
  
"On the opening night of the show, the Duke came to me and promised that he was going to kill you if you ever went near me again. I had no choice. I faked my own death to get rid of him, and you, Christian. I did it to save you." She broke off, tears now falling down her face as well. "She has been hiding here ever since", said Zidler, "I will now go and inform Toulouse that the Sparkling Diamond has returned" He left the two young lovers in a world of their own.  
  
One year later. Satine walked down the stairs wearing her new dress that Christian had just bought her. When she got to the kitchen Christian was facing the other way and he hadn't noticed her. "What do you think? Poetic enough for you?" she joked. Christian whizzed around and smiled at her.  
  
"You look gorgeous", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "dinner should be ready soon," he added between kisses, " Why don't I lead you into the dining area?" He lifted her up and took her into the dining room. He sat down, still holding her, and kissed her passionately. After a long time, Satine pulled away,  
  
"Can you smell something burning?" "Shit!" exclaimed Christian, who put her down and rushed for the kitchen. Satine laughed to herself. She sat back down and smelled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She knew she was very lucky to have Christian. She loved him so much and nothing could tear them apart again- not even the duke, she told herself quietly.  
  
She looked around the room. The house was very big. Christian's first book had been a massive hit and they had become very rich. It was their story. When Satine was faking her death, she had told Christian to tell their story. He wrote it but he never got it published until one year ago, when they were reunited. She had read it and cried when she got to end, for when he wrote it, he still thought she was dead. At the very end, the last sentence reads, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return". Satine believed in those words with all of her heart, and so did Christian.  
  
"May I present the masterpiece I have been slaving over for the past two hours!" said Christian, startling Satine. She smiled as a very proud Christian entered the room with a tray carrying a large roast chicken. "Mmmm! Smells lovely!" said Satine. "It better be" he said with a cheeky grin. Satine loved his smile. After they had finished the delicious meal, Satine asked the question that had been playing on her mind all day.  
  
"What is this all in aid of Christian?" "What is what in aid of?" He replied, with another cheeky grin. "You know what I am talking about!" Satine laughed, getting up and walking over to him. But he got up to, and pulled something out of his pocket. "It is in aid of this," he said as he opened the box. There, sitting in the tiny velvet cushion, was the most beautiful ring Satine had ever seen.  
  
Christian knelt on one knee and said, "Satine, will you marry me?" There was silence, and then Satine threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Does this mean yes?" asked Christian hopefully.  
  
"Of course it does!" cried Satine, and she laughed as her fiancé carried her up the stairs with his face more happy than she had ever seen it. He carried her into their bedroom and they spent the night dreaming of their future life together. 


	2. Plans

Thanks for the review, Bohemian Diamonds!!!  
  
Satine woke with a sleeping Christian lying next to her, a large smile spread across his face. She gently tried to get out of bed, but she felt someone grab her arm. "Sleep well, gorgeous?" said Christian, who had been pretending to sleep.  
  
"Only because you were there", said Satine, lying back down next to him. He sat up and laid her head on his chest, absentmindedly stroking her hair. Christian loved her hair; its soft auburn colour reminded him of autumn leaves.  
  
Satine smiled as she stroked Christian's chest. She was so happy. She was getting married to Christian, her love. She turned her head up to his handsome face and sang, "Never knew, I could feel like this. Its like I've never seen the sky before". Christian smiled.  
  
"Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more, and more", he sang back to her. She sat up and kissed him, and she really did feel like she was vanishing, into her own world. They kissed for a long time and they were only broken apart when Christian remembered something.  
  
"Satine, have you ever thought about starting a family?" Satine frowned. "I have thought about it once or twice, but I have been waiting for you to bring it up", she said. Christian smiled his cheeky smile and he pulled the sheets over them. "Well?" he said, kissing her neck.  
  
"Well what?" laughed Satine, putting her hands around his neck. "Do you want to try for a baby?" said Christian, his handsome face suddenly serious. Satine thought. She had been getting broody lately, walking around London with Christian, and seeing all of the happy, young parents, pushing their prams into toyshops and occasionally stopping to kiss their baby's nose, or rearrange it's blanket.  
  
"Why not?" she replied with a smile.  
  
It was 12 noon and the two young lovers were still in bed, thinking about what they had just done. Satine put her hand on her belly. Could they have just started a new life? "If we get to do that every time we want to make a baby, lets have thousands of children!" Christian laughed, turning to Satine. She laughed with him in agreement. The past few hours had been amazing.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Yes, I am actually", said Christian, getting out of bed. She got up too and hugged him. He took her Chinese kimono dressing gown and put it around her delicate shoulders. Then he pulled on his pants and carried her down the stairs. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"You!" joked Satine. She walked over to him. "I'll cook, you rest. You've been a busy boy". He could tell she was seducing him, and it was working. He put his hand to her face, but she stopped him. "No, wait. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would we?" she purred. Christian gave up, smiled and went into the living room to his typewriter. Satine giggled to herself. She still had it. She cooked them both a full English breakfast and after they had eaten, they decided to go for a walk.  
  
As they walked along the path of their favourite park, they talked about how they wanted their wedding. They agreed that Toulouse was to be best man, as he was the one who brought them together. They laughed as they imagined his face when they told him they were to be married. While they were laughing, they didn't notice a tall, burly man come up and walk behind them.  
  
"It's getting cold," said Christian, "Lets go home". He turned around and walked straight into the burly man. "Sorry I didn't see y." he didn't finish his sentence. There, standing in front of him was Warner, the Duke's dangerous bodyguard.  
  
"Oh my god. Christian, let's get out of here!" cried Satine, pulling Christian's arm. "Go my sweet?" said a cold, mousy voice, "I think not." 


	3. Tiny Feet

Thanks for all the reviews-I love you guys!!!!!!!  
  
"The Duke", said Satine, her hand on her chest. She started wheezing and finding it hard to breath. Then without warning, she collapsed into Christian's arms. "Satine!" cried Christian. He turned to the Duke, but he was gone. There was a crowd forming around them.  
  
"I'm a doctor, let me through!" called someone from among the staring people. He barged his way to the front and crouched down, opening his medical bag. "She is still breathing. We need to get her somewhere warm."  
  
Christian carried her back to their home, where he laid her in their bed. The doctor came out of their room a while later, with a smile on his face. Christian stood up and asked him, "What's wrong? Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"Mademoiselle Satine is fine. She has informed me that her doctor told her not to stress herself out. That was all it was-stress". Christian breathed a sigh of relief. He went into their bedroom and walked over to the bed, where Satine was lying. She noticed him and instead of smiling, she started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong? Satine? Tell me what's wrong", said Christian, grabbing hold of her hand and staring into her emerald eyes. "He has found us, Christian. He has found us and he is going to try and kill you". Christian kissed her forehead and cradled his arms around her.  
  
"Sshhhh, it's ok. We are going to be fine", he said, pulling her down towards the bed and kissing her chest gently. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
It was a while before they got up. They both agreed that it was safer to go to the police station together and report the Duke as an unsafe citizen.  
  
When they got back home, it was nearing 7pm. They decided not to eat, as they weren't very hungry. "We should try to relax. It isn't like he knows where we live-is it?" said Satine walking up the stairs as Christian took off his coat in the hall. She decided to surprise him. She got undressed and put on her sauciest lingerie before lying on the bed.  
  
Christian opened his bedroom door and was greeted with an amazing sight. He ran over to the bed and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. "I figured that if we are trying for a baby, and last night didn't work, then we'll have to try again, won't we?" said Satine, a smile playing on her berry-red lips. Christian grinned and pulled her down onto the bed.  
  
They had another steamy night in each other's arms. Satine gasped for air, as they pulled apart, for a breather. "Wow!" exclaimed Christian. They continued through the night and only stopped when they were too exhausted to go on.  
  
A couple of weeks later. "Christian! CHRISTIAN!" cried Satine, dashing down the stairs. "What is it?" he said, appearing out of the kitchen, holding a spatula. "I'm late!" "Where are you going?" "NO, I'm LATE!" she said, a smile spreading across her beautiful face. Christian gave a cry of happiness and lifted her into the air. She laughed and hugged him.  
  
Christian was in a world of happiness. He was getting married to the woman he loved, and they were going to have a family! He planted kisses all over her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and sang softly in his ear:  
  
"We could be heroes, forever and ever!" Christian joined in and their voices matched in perfect harmony. Then Christian sang 'I will always love you' and picked her up, twirling her around until they were both dizzy.  
  
"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" Satine finished, falling back on the couch, dragging Christian with her.  
  
Finally, their lives were complete. But the Duke had other plans.... 


	4. News

Again, sorry gogglegirl6. HEYA! How are y'all? Here is chappie 4.  
  
The Duke stared out of his bedroom window. He had every thing he wanted. He had a mansion, he practically owned the Moulin Rouge, and he had many admirers. But all he wanted was her.  
  
He wanted her strawberry lips, her long auburn hair, her tiny waist, and her succulent breasts. He wanted her all to himself. But he had heard news that she was to be married to that bastard of a writer.  
  
He suddenly let out his built up rage on the window, smashing his fist through it. "Darling, come back to bed", said his girlfriend. Actually, she wasn't much of a girlfriend; he just used her for sex.  
  
The Duke, needing to take his mind off Satine, let Georgette (his sex toy/girlfriend) bandage up his hand and lead him over to the bed, where she made love to him. He knew it was sick, but he tried to pretend she was Satine. She moaned and begged him for more.  
  
The Duke fulfilled her wish, imagining that it was Satine begging for more. "Oh! Keep going!" she cried, reaching her climax. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Duke quickly got out of bed, pulling on his robe. "Come in", he said in a shaky voice.  
  
Warner opened the door and his eyes travelled strait to the bed, where a naked Georgette was lying. "Yes?" she said in a slutty voice, not moving from her seductive position. Warner quickly shook his head and remembered what he was there for.  
  
"Sir, I have just had news of Mademoiselle Satine" The Duke's eyes travelled strait to Georgette, who was wearing a suspicious look on her face. "Very well" he said hastily, "Meet me in the study in 5 minutes"  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked the Duke, fully dressed and presentable. "It is about the girl," replied Warner. "Well? Hurry up!" said the impatient Duke. "She's pregnant, sir" said Warner with an uncomfortable look on his face. "And they are getting married-her and the writer"  
  
The Duke got up and strolled over to the window. He let out a frustrated growl. "When is the wedding?" "Rumour is that they are getting married after his next book is published"  
  
"Perfect!" exclaimed the Duke, "Contact every publisher in London. Tell them to refuse any works by a mister C. James. Tell them... tell them that he is a dangerous schemer and cannot be trusted." He added with a satisfied smile on his face. "That should bide us some time"  
  
Warner nodded and left the study.  
  
"Satine?" "What?" "Where are you?" "I'm in the bath" "OK" Christian called up the stairs. He felt he always needed to know where she was. Ever since they ran in with the Duke at the Park.  
  
But he knew that they had to leave the house sometime. "I'm going for a walk" he called up the stairs. "I'll lock the door and windows. Be careful," he added, grabbing his coat. "Ok!" she called back down.  
  
Christian left the house with his arms wrapped around himself. It was a cold morning. He walked for a while, through the park, and down the ally towards his favourite bar. He poked his head around the door and looked for his old friend, Paul, the barman. But there was a busty woman. He walked up to the bar and asked her, "Where is Paul?" he was given a tragic look from the woman, before she answered.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you sir, but Paul has passed away. He was hit by a train after falling off platform 6"  
  
Christian gasped. He nodded in thanks to the woman and left. He wandered aimlessly around. He didn't know what to do. Paul was his best friend and he hadn't seen him since he left for Paris-more than 2 years ago. He suddenly realised how much he missed him. He went to the graveyard and found Paul's name on a cold grey gravestone.  
  
He bought some flowers from the old wrinkly lady at the gates and laid them down in front of his friend's monument. "Rest in peace, pal," he said, getting up and walking away, letting a tear falling down his cheek. 


	5. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Wow! Lots of reviews! Good good! Please keep them coming or I will kill myself. Boo frickety hoo!  
  
Christian walked home, rather slowly. He was trying to remember all the good times he had with Paul. So he could keep happy memories of him.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts and memories that he didn't look where he was going, and he fell off the kerb. He hit his head on the hard, cobbled road. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled a woman's voice. Christian turned around just in time to spot the taxi approaching him and jump out of the way. He staggered on the pavement and fell into a man.  
  
"Sorry" he apologised, straitening his coat and looking up to see whom he had bumped into. But he was greeted with an unpleasant sight. There, standing in front of him, wearing a look as though he had a nasty smell under his nose was the Duke.  
  
"You.." stuttered Christian, stepping back and falling over again. He quickly got up, looking around for Warner-wherever the Duke was, Warner was not far away. Sure enough, Warner stepped out of the shop behind the Duke.  
  
Christian tried to run but Warner grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. A crowd started to form around the fight, and exited whispers were passing through it.  
  
"You can't win this time" smirked the Duke, signalling for Warner to let Christian go. But Christian had already had enough. He went straight for the Duke and smashed his rodent-like face in with his fist. "You may have a lot of money, but you can't give Satine love, like I can. You can't have her!" he yelled.  
  
He pulled the Duke up and punched him again. The crowed gasped as the Duke staggered backwards, clutching his face. He suddenly lunged forward, knocking Christian to the floor and landing on top of him.  
  
The two men wrestled, finishing with each other's hands on each other's necks. The Duke was on top, so Christian took this as an advantage and kneed him in the balls.  
  
The Duke winced in pain and rolled over. Christian got up, quickly followed by the Duke. Christian threw a punch and caught the Duke on the jaw. The Duke retaliated and hit Christian. He hit the Duke twice as hard, sending him flying backwards.  
  
The Duke staggered back onto the road, but quickly recovered and stepped back onto the pavement, only to be greeted with another punch from Christian.  
  
He fell back onto the road, but didn't get up quickly enough. Before anyone could do anything, he was hit and instantly killed by a truck driving at 70 miles an hour.  
  
The crowed moved to the road, whispering with gob-smacked looks on their faces. Christian looked at the Duke, and raised his hand to his mouth. He was speechless. He was so convinced that it was his fault that he slumped down to the ground with his face in his hands.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, dearie," said a kind faced old woman, rubbing Christian's shoulder, "He started the fight, not you"  
  
"Your right" muttered Christian. He got up and walked over to the Duke's limp body. "Even you didn't deserve this" he said, "Maybe you will be happier now"  
  
And with that, he walked home to tell Satine about his eventful day.  
  
Sorry for the short chappie, but I really wanted to kill the Duke-hardly anyone does! Thanks for all the reviews! I am soooooooooo happy! I may still kill myself if you don't review though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Greetings

Thanks for da reviews! Here is chappie 6.  
  
"You, you cannot be serious?!" cried Satine, when Christian told her the good news. "But why are you so sad?" she asked, seeing the mournful look on her handsome fiancée's face.  
  
"Before the run-in with the Duke, I found out my best friend has died" he replied, walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it. "Awww, baby, its ok" cooed Satine, sympathetically rubbing his shoulder. "I am so sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault," said Christian, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her passionately. "Do you miss him?" asked Satine, putting her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his.  
  
"I haven't spoken to him since I left for Paris" he said, "He took me to the train station" Christians face suddenly screwed up. "What's wrong?" asked Satine.  
  
"I was trying to remember the last thing he said to me," replied Christian, concentrating hard. "I remember!" he said, kissing Satine's cheek, "How could I forget?! He told me, the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return!" he cried, standing up and whirling Satine around.  
  
"He told me to go and find my true love. And I did-I found you!" he said hugging her tightly. " I did what you said, Paul" he said, looking at the golden sky out of the window, "Thank you so much for convincing me to go to Paris. If it weren't for you, I would never have met Satine!" he said turning around and staring at his beautiful future wife. He turned back to the window, "Thanks again, pal"  
  
He turned around, and lifted Satine up. She stared into his eyes and kissed him. Then she indicated her stomach "Our baby is growing" she said, placing one of his hand on top of the slight bulge that was her tummy. He smiled and kissed her. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on their bed.  
  
"You need some rest," he said, sitting by her and stroking her hair. "Who says?" she asked, cheekily. She smiled her beautiful smile and pulled him down on top of her. He didn't resist, and soon they were both naked under the sheets.  
  
"You are going to get tired out if we do this every night," breathed Christian, whilst she rolled him over so she was on top. He gently caressed her skin with his mouth, and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Satine arched her back in pure ecstasy as they became one. The night went on, and by 4 o'clock in the morning, all they could do was sleep in each other's arms.  
  
When Christian woke up, he found Satine lying in his arms. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping, he thought. So that he didn't disturb her, he didn't get up. He lay awake for and hour or two before she awoke. "Morning, my little diamond" he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and snuggled close to him.  
  
"You know, when the baby comes, we won't be able to do what we did last night as often" she said, tracing her finger around his toned body.  
  
"Yes, but even though we will have a baby to look after, who says we can't higher a nanny for the night and go out?" "I suppose you have a point," said Satine, getting out of bed and putting her kimono on.  
  
The two of them headed down the stairs for breakfast, only to be greeted with something better. There, sitting at the kitchen table, was Toulouse, Satie, the Argentinean, Marie, and Harold Zidler.  
  
"Chwistian! Satine! How are you?" cried Toulouse, running over and hugging his old friends.  
  
"We're.. we're fine" said Christian, while Satine remained speechless. All that she could do was smile.  
  
Wahoo! Go Nikee, itsya birthday, we gonna party like itsya Birthday! Another chappie! I'm on da roll! Thanks for da reviews! I am H.A.P.P.Y! Dude, seriously! 


	7. We Had Something Special

Please read my poems! I have no reviews! I NEED REVEIWS! Thanks anyway!  
  
Toulouse sat back down and stared his friends. Christian had his hand around Satine's waist and her hand was on her usually flat stomach. "Pumpkin, are my eyes deceiving me?" asked Zidler, indicating her tummy. "No, you are correct", she smiled. Their friends crowded around them, congratulating the happy couple.  
  
"I think we need something to celebrate with!" said Christian, disappearing into the dining room and coming back with a bottle of champagne. The group toasted to their future and downed the glasses. Apart from Satine, she just had apple juice.  
  
"How did you find us?" asked Christian. "We know the owner of a pub nearby, The Bohemian Traveller, and she told us where you live. She said you were one of their most faithful customers, Christian", said Satie, taking another sip of champagne.  
  
"Yes, that is the pub my best friend used to own", said Christian, while Satine squeezed his arm sympathetically.  
  
"Shall we move into the lounge?" suggested Satine. "Yes, that would be nice," said Marie. They all went through, apart from Satine, who quickly rushed to the toilet. She clutched onto her stomach, and threw up her breakfast.  
  
She leaned against the wall and gasped for air. Once she had recovered, she washed her face, reapplied her fading make-up, and walked through to the lounge, where Toulouse and Christian were in deep conversation.  
  
"Where are you staying, Marie?" she asked, sitting down next to her good friend. "In a hotel about 10 minutes away from here", she answered, "Sorry to bring this up, but have you heard anything from the Duke? He left Montemart in a furious temper when he found out you were here" she asked, her face full of worry.  
  
"Oh! You didn't hear? He was run over after starting a fight with Christian! Christian fought back and the duke ended up on the road, where he was hit." "Really! Oh, what a horrible way to die. Even the Duke didn't deserve that"  
  
"Yes, but there was nothing anyone could do", said Satine, staring over at Christian, who was telling Toulouse and the Argentinean about the Dukes death. She smiled at the surprised look on their faces when he finished.  
  
There was silence for a minute before Harold changed the subject. "When is the wedding, my dear?" he asked Satine. "When Christian publishes his next book, come to think of it, when will you finish it dear?" she said to Christian, who was staring lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"It is finished, I am going into town tomorrow to get it published," he announced to the whole group. "That's wonderful!" said Satie, "So we must get busy, we have so much to do!" the group agreed and started to chatter about the decorations and music. They moved into the dining room later and ate a delicious dinner cooked by Marie. When they were all stuffed, their friends bid them goodnight and left for their hotel.  
  
While Christian cleaned up the kitchen, Satine felt a sudden urge to rush to the toilet again. When she got there she leaned over the toilet threw up her dinner. She though this was just something to do with the baby growing so she wasn't worried about it.  
  
That night, a sudden pain in her side woke Satine up. She quietly tiptoed through to the bathroom and locked the door. Then she sat down on the side of the bath and clutched her stomach tightly. Then she felt something wet underneath her. She quickly got up and realised she was bleeding down below.  
  
She felt another sharp pain in her side as she reached for the toilet roll to clean her self up. She doubled up, knocking a vase full of lilies over, sending it crashing down onto the tiled floor.  
  
Christian awoke to a loud crash, coming from the bathroom, where a small slither of light was coming out from under the door. He turned over to find Satine wasn't there. He quickly got out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom, where he heard crying.  
  
"Satine!" he cried, "Satine! Are you in there?" the crying stopped. "Yes! Don't worry, everything's fine, I'll be back to bed in a minute" she called out. "I know something is wrong. Please let me in" he called through the door.  
  
The lock clicked undone and the door opened to reveal Satine standing naked, holding her stomach. He rushed over to her and put his strong protective arms around her shaking, frail body.  
  
"What's wrong? Where is your nightdress?" he asked. He spotted a bit of pink satin hanging out of the laundry basket. He lifted the lid and pulled out Satine's blood-soaked Nightgown.  
  
"What happened? Have you hurt yourself?" he asked. But then he noticed where the bloodstain was on the nightgown. "Oh no..." he said, looking over to Satine, who was sobbing.  
  
"Christian", she said through tears, "something is wrong"  
  
Dum dum dum! Hah! Sorry to do this to you but I needed something exciting. Please review! Or I may have to reincarnate the Duke! Mwah ha ha! 


	8. A New Start

Soz to keep you lot in suspense but your desperate reviews really help me!  
  
Christian dashed down the stairs and through the door, just in time to hail a coach driving by. He ran back upstairs, wrapped Satine's Kimono around her, and carried her downstairs and outside to the coach.  
  
He quickly ran back and locked the door, before getting into the carriage and reassuring a very cold Satine. "It's Ok, everything is going to be all right", he said squeezing her shoulders, "The Hospital, please", he added to the driver.  
  
"Christian", whimpered Satine, clinging onto his muscular body, "What if we lose it? What if we can't have another one?" Satine was in hysterics now. Christian could tell she was in pain and knew that they had to get to the Hospital fast.  
  
He knew where to go after accompanying her to her checkups. As soon as they pulled up outside the hospital, he quickly thanked the driver, paying him and carrying Satine out of the coach, where he proceeded to the Maternity ward.  
  
"Yes Sir, can I help you?" asked a pretty nurse, well; she would be pretty if it weren't for the large bags under her eyes from being on nightshift. "Yes, it's my fiancé, she is 5 months pregnant and she has started bleeding. We need to see a Doctor," he said hurriedly, placing Satine gently down on a chair.  
  
"Ok Sir, I will fetch the Doctor", said the nurse, walking away and disappearing through a pair of brown swinging doors. She came back a few minutes later with a tall man with a stethoscope around his neck.  
  
"The nurse has informed me of your fiancé's condition, and I would like to check it out for myself. If you will wait here, she should be out in a few minutes", he added, while a few nurses lifted Satine onto a bed, and wheeled her through the brown doors.  
  
Christian watched her disappear, and then collapsed onto the chair behind him. He was so tired-he had only had an hours sleep after their friends had left so late. He tried to stay awake, but sleep overcame him (and the Hospital was very stuffy) so he eventually fell asleep in the uncomfortable wooden chair.  
  
A nurse shaking his shoulder waked him about an hour later. "Sir, Sir, the Doctor is ready to see you now", she said, helping him up. "Thank you", he said, remembering his manners. He walked through the doors and saw Satine lying in the bed, completely helpless. He hated to see her like that.  
  
"Now", said the Doctor, who was leaning against the wall, "I am glad to inform you that miss Satine is fine. But I regret to tell you that you have lost the baby. Your fiancé had a miscarriage. I am terribly sorry".  
  
Satine already knew this but when she heard the Doctor, she burst into tears again. Christian rushed over to her and put his arm around her. A tear leaked from his eye but he quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong for Satine. "I will leave you alone now", said the Doctor, leaving through the swinging doors.  
  
"I am so sorry, Christian", said Satine, "I wish I could do something" "It wasn't your fault", replied Christian, stroking her hair, and kissing her sweaty brow, "There was nothing we could do".  
  
They spent the night in the Hospital, and Satine was let out the next morning. When they got back in the house, they went into the kitchen, but they didn't eat. They had contacted Toulouse and the others and told them the bad news.  
  
Their friends came around and comforted them before telling them they had decided to go back to Paris until things had settled down. Satine and Christian bid them farewell, then went back inside.  
  
2 Months Later.  
  
Satine had decided that there was no use in grieving, when she had her whole life ahead of her. Christian agreed, but they would never forget their lost baby. Satine had gone in for the operation to get her baby removed a few days after she was released.  
  
She was fully recovered, and enjoying life as an engaged woman. She went browsing for wedding dresses with Christian, but was careful to not let him know which ones she liked. She didn't want bad luck before the wedding.  
  
One morning, Christian decided to go into town and publish his new poetry book. He hoped it would be a success, as it would cover most of the cost of their wedding. Before he left, Satine rushed down the stairs in her kimono and hugged him.  
  
"Christian, I just realised that I wasn't ready to start a family yet. I would much rather have you alone for a few months. Is that ok?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Of course!" said Christian, hugging her back.  
  
"To be honest, I wasn't ready myself", he said, his cheeky grin appearing on his handsome face. He picked her up and twirled her around like he used to. She laughed and kissed him. "Now go and get you book published. I'll be here when you get back," she added seductively. Christian grabbed his coat, kissed her goodbye and left the house.  
  
He walked into the town, and went to the first publisher he knew, his friend, John. "I don't know Christian," said John, after Christian asked if he could publish the book. "Why not?" asked Christian.  
  
" I've been hearing a few funny rumours about you. About you being a schemer or something" he said, looking at his feet sheepishly. "Oh come on. You cannot be serious! Who are you going to believe? Me or them?" said Christian, laughing.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way.....of course I'll do business with you!" John said, smiling his toothy smile. Christian left the publishers with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Stine the good news. Sure enough, when he got home, Satine was waiting for him, but she wasn't just planning on a glass of wine to celebrate.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, he saw her, in her new underwear. "Do you like it?" she asked, and innocent smile on her face. "Do I?!" said Christian, following her upstairs as she undid her bra.  
  
Yes. This most certainly wouldn't involve a glass of wine, he thought as he ran after her.  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe! Mwah hahahahahahahahahah! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eh hem. Please R+R! This chapter was for Gennivere! 


	9. In the End

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
1 Year Later  
  
Satine sat at the kitchen table admiring the gold band around her finger. She was now a happily married woman. And a soon to be mother! She stood up and looked out the window at her husband, Christian, as he fed the chickens.  
  
Once they were married, Satine suggested that they went to live in the countryside, as it was the perfect environment to bring a child up in. On the night of the wedding, she decided she was ready for a family, so their honeymoon turned out to be much more fun than she thought!  
  
She was 9 months pregnant, and her stomach defiantly showed it. She had been for checkups, and everything was going perfect. She sighed and sat back down. She was getting awful back pains lately. "Where's my little princess?" called Christian, coming through the door.  
  
"In here" called Satine. Christian came through to the kitchen looking just as handsome as he did when they first met (except he wasn't wearing the Argentinean's best suit).  
  
"How are you?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "Fine, but I could do with a hug", she said, stretching her arms up to him. Her picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed for a bit, letting him get her dizzy. But then she stopped laughing. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and new strait away.  
  
"Christian! Get me to the Doctor! Quick! I think our baby is coming!" Christian cried with joy, and ran outside to the horse, which was tethered up to the side of the house. He attached the cart to it's saddle, went inside to fetch Satine, who was breathing sharply, and soon they was trotting down the bumpy lane towards the little village of Strathkinness.  
  
"Excuse me!" he called, as he entered the village square, where they were holding a market, "Excuse me! My wife is in Labour! Please let me through!" Soon people were scattering and wishing them good luck as they trundled down the lane towards the Surgery.  
  
There were nurses outside waiting for them as they pulled outside the doors. A young boy took the horse and cart around the back, and soon Satine was on a bed, wearing a hospital nightgown, and being told to 'push'. Christian was at her side, encouraging her.  
  
She was thankful for him being there. She pushed with all her might, and just as she was about to give up, she gave one last push, and their new life was born. She held her breath, waiting for the sound of a crying baby.  
  
Soon enough, there was a strangled cry, and a baby wrapped in blankets was placed in her arms. "Congratulations! A beautiful baby girl", said the Doctor, "Well done, miss Satine. I will leave you in peace now" "Thank you Doctor", said Christian, not bothering to look up. He was mesmerised by the beautiful creature in his wife's arms.  
  
"Oh, Christian! Isn't she beautiful?" asked Satine, tears falling from her eyes. "As beautiful as her mother" he replied, staring into Satine's eyes. They both looked back down at their daughter, who was peacefully sleeping.  
  
"What shall we call her?" asked Christian; suddenly realising they hadn't thought about it. "I don't know", said Satine, realising too, "How about, Belle?" said Satine. "Belle?" repeated Christian. "It is French for beautiful" explained Satine, smiling.  
  
"It's perfect!" said Christian, picking up the baby gently, so as not to wake her. "Then it is settled. Belle it is!" said Satine, flopping back on the pillow. She was exhausted.  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
  
Satine and Belle were allowed home the next day. As they were both 100% healthy, there was nothing to keep them going. It had been a few weeks now, and Belle was settling in nicely.  
  
Her mother and father were very happy. Their life was finally complete. They had a perfectly healthy baby and they had each other-something that only seemed like a dream at one point.  
  
Belle, only being a few weeks old, couldn't do much but, cry, dribble and sleep. But every time she did go to sleep, the last thing she saw was a red windmill, painted on her wall.  
  
Yayness! :::~~Does chapter dance~~::: I have actually completed a story! I am so H.A.P.P.Y! I could still do with some reviews though.... Thanks for being really nice and helpful while I wrote this story, and if you carry on being nice, I may write a sequel! By for now, Nikee the Lady of the Wood. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
